Exercising at home is a good way to gain or regain mobility and to battle conditions, for example lower back pain. A wealth of exercises is documented in books and the internet, describing the exact execution of these workouts. A majority of these exercises needs to be done in an exact way, for otherwise the movement does not stimulate or train the muscle groups that it is intended for. Controlling the execution of exercises is usually done by a trainer person. However, for home training this is not feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,310 B1 discloses a patient monitoring system, particularly for orthopedics. It is designed to be used by the medical layman and provides this person with information relating to the exercises or activities he performs. To this end, a sensor array produces sensor signals which are stored in a first memory and are compared to the contents of a second memory (ideal signal pattern). The comparison result is made available to the user via a display or as a biofeedback.
However, this system is not equipped to discriminate between important and less important sections of the exercises. For the success of an exercise it may be necessary to pay more attention to certain aspects as they might influence body mechanics and muscle function in other parts of the body as well.
Despite this effort therefore there is a need in the art for a more detailed way that a person's exercises can be monitored. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a process and a system for monitoring exercise motions of a person.